


find you when we fall apart

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Comes Back, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: After almost killed (again) Stiles finally confronts Derek about his return to Beacon Hills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchRavenFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/gifts).



> For the dialogue prompt:   
> “If you keep screwing around like this you’re going to get yourself killed.”   
> “I hope so.”   
> “You shouldn’t joke about things like that.”   
> “Who said I was joking?”

Nothing said Wednesday night like being chased through the woods by a pack of raving werewolves.

Stiles blamed Jackson for this. Leave it to him to insult the alpha of a rival pack by insulting his knockoff Hugo Boss suit and cheap ass cologne.

Apparently some alpha from L.A., who was evidently highly esteemed in the werewolf community, whatever the hell that meant, wanted to visit the newly reestablished Hale pack. Derek had begrudgingly accepted the other alpha’s request for an impromptu conference, agreeing to meet with him and exchange niceties.

He and his pack met them on the outskirts of the preserve, the closest thing to neutral ground that wasn’t outside of Beacon County, Derek actually preening at the breadth of his domain. They’d barely been twenty minutes into the meeting, the other alpha’s second in command giving Stiles the creepiest once over in history, beating out Peter in the smarmy department, when Jackson had leaned over to him and grumbled about the alpha’s fake brand name suit and hideous cologne.

The L.A. alpha, who had been droning on and on about something or another, had snapped his head to the side, narrowing his brown eyes at Jackson and Stiles. Stiles had immediately stopped smirking, elbowing Jackson in the ribs to shut him up when the other alpha curled his lip, looking downright murderous.

A second later the other alpha was launching himself at Derek, his betas going after Derek’s, fur literally flying everywhere as the werewolves shifted, claws and fangs elongating, eyes flashing. With the pack woefully outnumbered and very possibly outgunned, Stiles did the only thing that he could think of. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “Hey, numbnuts! Get your cheap ass over here!”

Admittedly, it wasn’t his best material but it seemed to do the trick considering the fact that in the next two seconds he was blindly racing through the woods with a pack of snarling werewolves hot on his heels. He could hear Derek and Scott yelling his name, their voices faint in comparison to the loud growls and roars coming from the werewolves behind him as they crashed through the underbrush, downing trees in their haste to catch up with him.

Never before had he been so thankful for Coach constantly making him run suicides.

He had managed to make it approximately halfway to the old Hale House when Derek showed up, brutally tackling the other alpha and pinning him against a tree with a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. Looking more ferocious than Stiles had ever seen him, Derek tightened his grip on the other alpha’s windpipe, claws digging into his skin as he growled out a choice between getting his throat ripped out or getting the hell out of Beacon Hills. 

The other alpha chose wisely and scampered out of town with his tail tucked between his legs, knockoff suit jacket in shreds.

After the other pack was out of sight, and presumably out of earshot, Derek stalked towards Stiles, demanding, “What the hell was that?! What were you thinking?!”

“Uh, I was thinking I was buying your furry ass some more time, asshole!” Stiles snapped back. What the hell was Derek so upset about? Stiles was the one who’d nearly died. Again.

“If you keep screwing around like this you’re going to get yourself killed,” Derek growled, waving his, still clawed, hand emphatically. 

“I hope so,” Stiles mumbled under his breath, straightening up and brushing dead leaves off his flannel.

“Damn it, Stiles!” Derek reprimanded, looking more and more harried by the second. “You shouldn’t joke about things like that!”

Jesus Christ, when did Derek become his dad? Because, honestly, with how much Stiles fantasized about Derek it was extremely weird to hear him chastise him using the same exact words as his father. Talk about Electra complex. Or would that still be Oedipus complex since he was a dude?

_ Whatever, not the point,  _ Stiles mused, walking passed Derek as he bit back, “Who said I was joking?”

Derek grabbed his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. He leaned closer, voice thick with some unreadable emotion as he instructed, “Don’t say that. Please.”

Yanking his arm out of Derek’s grip, Stiles sniped, “What do you care?”

“Stiles, I’m your alpha, I―”

“Oh, please. Can it with all that ‘I’m the alpha’ bullshit,” Stiles scoffed. “I’m not one of your little betas, that shtick won’t work on me.”

“I do care,” Derek insisted, taking a few steps toward Stiles.

“Oh, yeah? Did you care when you just up and left?!” Stiles spat, shaking his finger at Derek. “Did you care when I was driving myself crazy wondering if you were okay?! If you were getting enough sleep?! Because I sure as hell wasn’t! I was too busy trying not to go completely fucking crazy!”

“I―”

“Did you care then, huh?! When I was waking up in the middle of the night screaming because all I could see when I closed my eyes was me hurting you?!” Stiles demanded. “When I was dealing with the fact that I was fucking  _ possessed _ by a fucking  _ demon _ ?! Did you fucking care then?!”

“Stiles, I―”

“No! Let me talk!” Stiles screamed, not caring who heard him anymore. “Do you know how many times I wanted to just give up?! How many times I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up?! How much I wanted to die every goddamn night?! And you know what kept me going? You know what stupid thought got me out of bed in the morning?!”

Derek frantically shook his heads, eyes wide..

“You. It was you,” Stiles announced. “It was the thought that you might maybe come back someday. And then you do come back and it’s like nothing ever happened! Like everything we had just disappeared! Poof! Vanished! Did you fucking care then?!”

“Of course I did,” Derek countered, taking another step forward. “I always cared. Every day that I was away I wanted to run right back here. But I couldn’t. Not yet. And I’m so sorry I hurt you. I swear I never meant to, but I did anyway and I’m so, so sorry.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles pressed, voice soft. “When you came back? I would’ve forgiven you in a heartbeat. I know you had to leave and I’m so happy you came back, believe me.”

“But…” Derek supplied somberly.

“But,” Stiles began, “when you came back, it was like nothing ever happened. Like what we had never even mattered, never even happened. And I know it did because it mattered to me. And I’m pretty sure it mattered to you, too. Just…not when you came back.”

“Of course it mattered to me,” Derek declared, voice choked with emotion. “It still matters to me.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything, do anything, when you came back? Stiles entreated.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to,” Derek admitted. “I didn’t think it was what you needed. You were still dealing with everything after the Nogitsune. I didn’t really think a relationship would be too welcome. It probably wasn’t the best thing for you.”

“Maybe not,” Stiles conceded. He’d been pretty messed up after the possession, still was for the most part, and logically he knew he wouldn’t have been able to start a healthy relationship. But maybe he could have maintained a pre-existing one. “But maybe-maybe now…we could try again?”

“Yes, of course,” Derek agreed enthusiastically, walking forward to hold Stiles by the upper arms. “If that’s what you really want.”

“It is,” Stiles nodded, smiling up at Derek with all the radiance of the sun. “But I don’t wanna start all over.”

“Then how about we just pick up where we left off?” Derek suggested. Stiles couldn’t agree more. Besides, nothing said Wednesday night like rediscovering the love of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt on [Tumblr!](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
